


Flame Of My Fascination

by Dorepa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: About the elephant in the room…aka a short crack story! (unbeta)





	

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/Flame%20of%20my%20fascination%20by%20me-book%20cover_zps4i7wxxo8.jpg.html)

Sherlock Holmes looked at the peculiar postcard in his hands and felt fuzzy.  
He walked over to the window and watch the life go by on the street. He had always hated the dull city with the dull surroundings and terrible tunnels. They are places that encouraged his tendency to feel fuzzy but he loves London.  
Then he saw something in the distance or rather someone. It was the figure of John Watson. John was a scheming knight with short legs and handsome eyes.  
Sherlock gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a clever, ruthless, tea drinker with long legs and beautiful lips. His friends saw him as a light, lovely lover. Once, he had even helped a dull old lady recover from a flying accident.  
But not even a clever person who had once helped a dull old lady recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what John had in store today.  
The clouds danced like running sheep, making Sherlock thoughtful.  
As Sherlock stepped outside and John came closer, he could see the whispering glint in his eye.  
John gazed with the affection of 5054 hilarious energetic elephant. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want the Internet access."  
Sherlock looked back, even more happy and still fingering the peculiar postcard. "John, I love you too..." he replied.  
They looked at each other with irritable feelings, like two encouraging sparrows dancing on a tree branch, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two hilarious men talking to the beat.  
Sherlock regarded John's pretty face and welcome eyes. "...and I feel the same way!" revealed Sherlock with a delighted grin.  
John looked shocked, his cheeks are blushing like a dazzling red torch.  
Then John came inside for a nice cup of tea.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why! I don't know how I had the idea to post it. The plot of this story was generated on a site and slightly modified. Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
